ILY
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: Otani gives Risa a very nice present... Will she accept it? PLEASE READ!


**Hi everyone! I just want to let you all know that I will be updating more often because I have this MINOR obsession with Valentines day so I'll be posting oneshots for all my fave anime/manga and all my fave books so if you like ANY of the following, please check out my stories!**

**- Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**- Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**- Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**- Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**- Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**So if you have read/ watched any of these, be on the lookout for my stories! K thxxx**

**Storytime!**

**Keep in mind that this date takes place after Valentines day so Risa already gave him her chocolates.**

***o0o***

Otani was waiting (and in the freezing cold, mind you,) for his girlfriend Risa to show up for their Valentines date. She was 10 mins late and- she was standing right in front of him, snapping her fingers in his face.

"Oyy! Are you listening?" Risa looked very annoyed, which instantly made Otani annoyed.

"Hey! If you plan on being late, at least call ahead! And don't look down on me!" Roared Otani.

"I didn't PLAN on being late, it just happened and my phone died before I left! And its the first time you're on time, considering you were late for your own graduation! And I have to look down on you, there no other way to look!"

"You were late for your graduation too! And at least I don't sleep in assemblies and then yell stuff about a game a girls shouldn't play!"

"It was one time! And what do you mean, girls shouldn't play games?" Passerby were starting to stare.

"Girls shouldn't play games! Its not ladylike!"

"All Hanshin-Kyojin, practice your material elsewhere. People are staring." Said Nakano-sensei, walking past them with his arms filled with groceries.

"I asked you to stop calling me that!" Cried Otani and Risa in unision.

"Aren't you on a date?" He asked over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Ah!" They both said, blushing. Otani held his hand out to her so she could hold it. She clasped it gently, and they walked off towards the park for an Umibozu CD signing.

*In line for the signing*

"Nee, Risa..." Began Otani. He instantly had her full attention as he rarely called her Risa, prefering to call her an idiot and other rude names. Risa liked it better than him calling her name. It was like a term of endearment...

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I need to tell you something important after, so let's go to the forest for a walk."

"It'll get dark soon..." Said Risa, worrying about what he was going to say.

"It'll be okay. After all, you have me!" He joked.

"You're right! I heard flesh eating animals prefer to eat the smaller ones first!" Said Risa cheerfully.

"You're righ-HEY! I'm not a sacrifice!"

"Next!" Said the worker and they were ushered inside a tent.

"Hey!" Said Umibozu cheerfully, flashing his signiture hand sign. Risa and Otani mimicked him, going into their happy modes. "I know you two! You were the kids on that field trip and you," he said, pointing to Risa "were the rabbit wallet girl!"

"My name is Risa..."

"My wife liked you! She said you two should come out for dinner with us sometime! Apparently she wants to hear about the 'guy' you were talking to her about..." He said, signing one CD and handing it to Risa. He signed the other one and then gave them both a business card with his phone number on the back. "Call us when you can!" He said. And with that, the two were ushered out the back of the tent.

*Park Trail*

"Which 'guy' did you talk to his wife about?" Asked an annoyed Otani.

"You're jealous! Cried Risa. "Don't worry, I talked to her about you."

"Ahh..." Said Otani, trying to hide the smile that appeared on his face when she said that.

"So... What did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Risa.

"Well, I know we haven't been together long but I know this is what I want so... Here! Please accept this as a token of my love for you!" Otani was blushing as he held out a small velvet box. Risa took the box and stared. It was a silver ring, with a sapphire stone and words engraved on the inside. The words said "ILY"

"ILY... You love me?!"

"Yes... I'm sorry I couldn't find a peridot one, that's your birthstone." Said Otani, his face resembling a tomato.

"I didn't even know what my birthstone was, so thank you!" Cried Risa happily.

"You didn't... Wow..." Said Otani. He took the ring from her hand and carefully slid it onto her left hands ring finger.

"Eeehhhh! I'm not married!" Cried Risa in shock.

"Baka, that's a promise ring!" Cried Otani.

"Oohhh... What's a promise ring?" She asked.

"Go search it up!"

"Fine, fine. Nee, Otani, about the ring... I love you too!" Said Risa, smiling.

"Yeah..." Said Otani, blushing. Then, being Risa, she tripped over a tree root and tumbled to the ground.

"Owww..." Moaned Risa.

"Baka! Are you okay?" Asked a worried Otani.

"Yes... This is nothing new..."

"God, you're so clumsy..." Muttered Otani as he leaned down to kiss her. "But that's part of why I love you." And they kissed again.

*Later, at Risa's house*

"Now, what's a promise ring? Tell me, google!" Cried Risa.

**A promise ring is a ring promising that a couple will get married when the time comes.**

"Eeehhhhhhhh!" Cried Risa in shock.

***o0o***

**So, how did you like it? Was it good?**

**I promise, I'll update It began with a late wake up call THIS WEEKEND! Pinky promise!**

**I will be posting a TakumixMisaki White Day story as a chapter for my story "Christmas Day!" So please, check it out! (Maid Sama) It will be out today!**

**There will also be 2 Special A stories coming out! TadashixAkira and YahiroxMegumi! Please be on the lookout for them! White Day**

**Anime/Manga to try: Tari Tari! Its a very cute anime and I just love her lime green headphones! Go try it out!**

**Song reccomendation: Misery Business - Paramore. Its a really good song! GirlHayley, this is for you!**

**Quote of the chapter: The heart is the center of our chest but it beats at the left side. I guess that****'****s the reason why the heart isn****'****t always right. The heart isn't always right but trust me, when you find THE ONE, you'll be all happy cuz THE ONE will be worth the wait. Just don't let heartbreak get you down and keep a smile on your face! **

**Pick-up line to try: If you were a burger at McDonald****'****s you****'****d be the McGorgeous. Funny! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


End file.
